The Legend of Two
by TheLegendary1
Summary: Lucky me I got to wait 5 more years to go on my pokemon adventure only to have my little brother tag along. Can I even make it through the first day!


**Well I thought for my first story it should be something great and since I'm sharing this account with my bro, we decided to make it together. The story will be written in the POV of my character, and the disclaimer below will be for the whole story. So let our Pokémon adventure begin! **

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pokémon, then we wouldn't be writing this story now would we?**

"Come on, Derrick, hurry up! We don't want to be late!" I shouted to my little brother upstairs. I took a final look at myself. I had chosen my outfit weeks ago, and I had to admit that I still looked good in it. I had on a short, sleeveless black dress with hot pink leggings that were covered halfway with black combat boots that came up to just below my knees. I tugged on my hot pink, fingerless gloves till they came up to my elbows, and patted my shoulder length brown hair into place… wait a second!

"Looking for this, sis?" asked my brother with a smug look on his face. In his right hand was my black, pin-striped fedora.

"Oh and by the way," he said as he flung my hat to me, "the name is Darth." He crossed his arms to make himself look tougher…it didn't work. His outfit was somewhat cool, though. He had on a blue, short- sleeved shirt over a black, long-sleeved one. Black shorts were accompanied by black shoes. He adorned his brown head of hair with a red hat, which had a black pokeball emblem on it.

"Whatever, Derrick, just get your bag and let's go!" I said, as I shouldered my single strapped, hot pink back pack. He followed my lead and grabbed his black with a red strap backpack.

Before we could even get close to the door, our mother appeared before us with teared up eyes. She hiccupped once then began to break-down into sobs. We waited until she somewhat stopped her crying, then listened as she gave her last speech to us.

"Now you are both grown-up and I thank Roxy so much that she waited for you, Derrick, before she could go on her journey because I asked her to. I just wanted you both to be together and in saying that I hope you both look out for each other." She started to break down again and soon our father had his hand on her shoulder.

"You two will be fine. Watch each others back, be good to your pokemon, and have an adventure that you will always remember. Now go!"

We gave them each a last hug and kiss, and made our way down the road to Professor Oak's lab. The walk was quiet with neither of us so much as looking at each other.

When the Professor's lab was within sight, we both began to run and we didn't stop till we were at the door. We opened it quickly and entered. The older gentleman was there waiting for us.

"Ah! There you two are!" he greeted us with a warm smile. "So are you both ready for your own journey to unfold?"

"Of course!" Derrick shouted. I rolled my eyes at him. He could be such a child sometimes.

Professor Oak chuckled at him, "Well then let's go meet your future partners." He led us to a table in the middle of the room. Three pokemon were standing on it all of them looking a little anxious. "The starters: Squirtle the water pokemon, Bulbasaur the grass pokemon, and Charmander the fire pokemon. Now choose the one you would each like."

"I want Charmander! It looks awesome and it's powerful, too!" Derrick exclaimed.

"Well here is its pokeball. Now just tell it to return," said the Professor handing him a red and white ball.

"Okay! Charmander return!" a beam of red came from the ball and engulfed the fire pokemon.

"Now, Roxy, it's your turn."

"Bulbasaur." I told him simply. Bulbasaur is known to have a calm nature and I knew that I would need that if I was going to put up with "Darth" and his pokemon.

"Very nice choice. Here's its pokeball and you know how to return it of course." I took the pokeball, minimized it, and placed it on my hat while adding a latch over it to secure it into place.

I lowered to Bulbasaur's level. "I would rather my partner walk by my side, if that is okay with you." It gave me a smile and wrapped me with a gentle vine whip.

"Oh give me a break," my brother whispered under his breath. I stood up and turned back to Professor Oak.

"Well then here are your remaining pokeballs and your pokedex along with your trainer licenses." He handed us the items which we placed in our bags. "And with that I bid you farewell. Enjoy your adventure!"

And with that last goodbye we started off, our new pokemon by our sides. Derrick reached for the pokeball that was connected to his backpack strap. He released his new pokemon and looked at it for a couple of moments.

"Charcoal… Cha-Cha…" Derrick mused over what to call his new partner, "Char-Char! That's your new nickname! Char-Char!"

The dragon-like pokemon was obviously happy with its new pet name and began to spew an ember attack from it's mouth.

"Derrick! Calm it down!" I shouted as I dove for Bulbasaur.

"Char-Char calm down. Uh…"

"Return it to its pokeball!"

"Oh yeah," he began to fumble with the ball, "Char-Char return!" The red beam swallowed the pokemon like it did before.

Bulbasaur and I peeked from behind the boulder we were hiding behind. Surrounding Derrick were patches of burnt grass from where the ember attack had hit.

Feeling more secured now that Charmander was resting in it's pokeball, I followed Bulbasaur from out behind the safety of the boulder and returned to my little brother's side.

"Okay why don't we continue," Derrick commented and with a sigh Bulbasaur and I followed.

"Speaking of nicknames you need one, too," I said to Bulbasaur. "How about Saur? It's original and even when you evolve it won't change."

Saur gave a little jump in approval. He was just too cute sometimes!

"Lame. If you two are done, can we please stop to eat? I'm starving!" Derrick complained, he could be such a pig sometimes but this time I agreed with him. We found a shady tree nearby and I pulled out a blanket for us to sit on. We both looked in our bags for the food we had packed this morning. Derrick pulled out an apple while I grabbed a bag of carrot sticks and a bag of pokemon food which I had bought especially for my pokemon.

I poured a little bit out on the blanket and Saur was soon eating it. I began to eat as well when I glanced at Derrick. He was looking at the bag of food that I had just given to Saur.

"You didn't buy any food for your pokemon did you?"

"No, I forgot. Can I please have some for Char-Char? I'll pay you back and buy a bag for myself when we get to a pokemart I promise." He pleaded.

He might be annoying but he is my brother and I did promise to watch over him. "Here," I poured some next to where he was sitting, "call Char-Char out and let him eat."

"Thanks, sis! I owe you big time!" He released Char-Char and both master and pokemon began to eat.

Our meal was quiet just like all the previous times we have been alone together, but unlike all the other times, Derrick began the conversation. "So, where is our first destination?"

"Viridian City."

"Cool."

"Yeah it would be if you guys could actually get there," a boy about twelve years old stood in front of us. He was glaring down at us like we had interrupted his lunch instead of the other way around.

"Now why wouldn't we get there?" I asked him.

"Because I won't let you!" oh great a twelve year old bully, how did I get so lucky?

"Fine let's have a battle," I began to stand-up.

"Why would I want to battle a girl? I would win hands down." Now for those who don't know me, I hate it when someone thinks they can beat me just because I'm a girl. Before I could do anything, Saur was standing next to me. It was just as mad as I was and from that I could tell that my beloved pokemon was a female as well.

"Oh it's on now," I said teeth grinding against each other in anger.

"Bulba-bulba!" Saur said in determination.

"Fine, it's your funeral," the boy retorted, "go Squirtle!"

We moved away from where Derrick and Char-Char were eating. By the looks of it this kid's Squirtle was pretty tough. It had a couple of battle scars along its limbs and a permanent scowl on its face.

"Okay, Squirtle, use tackle!" The water pokemon ran at us with full force.

"Saur grab Squirtle with a vine whip!" I shouted. Long vines extended from Saur's body and attempted to grab the water pokemon but somehow missed it's target. "Quick! Dodge the attack!" Saur sidestepped to the right of the rushing pokemon. One of the opponent's claws scraped Saur, but it didn't cause much damage.

"Okay Saur try it one more time!"

Saur followed my directions flawlessly this time. One minute the water pokemon was in the air and the next he was laying face-down on the ground. The boy ran to his pokemon, picked him up, and ran away without another word or look at us.

"Nice job, sis," Derrick commented as he folded up the blanket and placed it back into my bag.

"To be honest I thought we would lose that battle. Sorry, Saur, I shouldn't be talking like that."

"Bulbasaur- bulba." She began to lick at her open wound.

Hours had passed after lunch and we had been traveling ever since Saur's battle. Char-Char and Saur had gotten tired early so we returned them to their pokeballs and continued with just the two of us.

"Sis, how much longer?" Derrick complained. He was exhausted and so was I but it would be pointless to stop before we got to Viridian City.

"Soon. We should be able to see it any minute now." I replied hopefully. He hung his head and gave a little sigh. Behind us the sun was making its graceful decent in the sky. I stifled a yawn, who knew battling took so much energy out of you?

The level ground soon began to gradually slope upward and we continued to follow the path. Trees and bushes grew thicker and closer together as we moved along, making the path so thin that I had to move behind Derrick. Finally, Derrick pushed some branches aside and stopped. Without noticing him, I just continued and walked straight into his back.

"Derrick, why did you stop walking…" I began to reprimand him but stopped as I saw our destination: Viridian City. Lights were just starting to glow along the streets and restaurants were turning on their signs to catch potential customers eyes.

"Roxy, we did it," Derrick smiled as we walked closer to the edge of the small cliff over-looking the city.

"Yeah, we did," I gave him a side hug as we continued our gaze over the city.

… **Um so please tell us what you think… please no flames but if you have ACTUAL constructive criticism then feel free to tell us! **

**P.S. I know there are like millions of stories like this one so please don't point that out. **


End file.
